The present invention relates to an industrial machine.
As an industrial machine, for example, a coordinate measurement machine, which moves in orthogonal three-axis directions to measure coordinates and the like of a workpiece (an object to be measured), is used. In the coordinate measurement machine, the workpiece is measured by a probe while a movable body, which supports the probe, moves along a guide part of a base in a state where the workpiece is placed on a placement surface of the base.
The base may be deformed when the workpiece is placed on the placement surface. For example, due to a load of the workpiece, the guide part of the base may be bent and deformed. In such a case, because the movable body moves on the bent guide part, an error occurs in the result of the measurement of the workpiece by the probe supported by the movable body. In order to correct such an error, there is a demand to appropriately obtain the amount of deformation of the guide part.